Un ligero trauma
by Royal-sama
Summary: El sueño de Matthew fue interrumpido por los rechinidos y las respiraciones rápidas que venían de la cama de al lado, donde su hermano dormía; pensamientos obscenos, claro, llenaron su mente, asustado y asqueado de solo pensarlo. ¡A la mierda dormir en paz! Y eso que Alfred solamente estaba comiendo.


Desde hacía varias horas que Matthew estaba sumido en un sueño intranquilo, mecido por las ondas de los violines y los contrabajos que creaban, junto al resto de la orquesta, una hermosa melodía, armoniosa, y se pudo ver a si mismo en un bosque, imagen recurrente de sus sueños sin saber muy bien porqué. Se sentía agitado, como muy pocas veces, quizá por la intervención de los tambores y sus baquetas en la música que cambiaban de ambiente de tranquilidad a algo más denso y que provocaba hasta miedo.

Estaba solo en la habitación que compartía con Alfred; su hermano había salido horas atrás en una fiesta, con un amable ruso, sus amigos y sus hermanas. Yekaterina, la que conocía, le había invitado, pero había negado, excusándose con los estudios... y tampoco era como si le gustase estar sentado en una esquina bebiendo una _Sprite_ con gotitas de limón. Alguien tenía que manejar el auto a casa, ¿No?

Se preguntaba, en el sueño, qué diablos estaría haciendo su hermano. Quizá compitiendo con Ivan por quién podía beber más vodka, jugando con una ruleta, a la botella... esperaba que su hermano mayor no se metiera en problemas, si no quien tendría que hablar con él ya no sería _papa_ Francis, si no Arthur... y cuando se encabronaba daba miedo. Su padre podía dar testimonio de ello.

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al oír un ruido más allá de los auriculares, despertando de su sueño que cada vez comenzaba a aclararse y a dar fe de que sería bonito. Separó sus párpados, observando la pared, confundido; solía dormir dándole la espalda, evitando que Kumajiro, su gato blanco, le diera un susto de muerte al no verle venir cuando estaba ocupado. El ruido nuevamente le sobresaltó, y con movimientos dignos de un ninja le bajó el volumen a su celular, haciendo que la sinfonía llegara a un pianísimo que ni con los mejores músicos se podía conseguir.

Analizó todo a su alrededor. La única luz que entraba era la que cruzaba la ventana y no se veía detenida por la cortina, que había sido mal arreglada cuando había decidido dejar de mirar el cielo oscuro y dormir en paz. Ya sin la intromisión de la música clásica, pudo escuchar al lado suyo respiraciones agitadas (o al menos le parecía que fueran dos) entremezcladas, unos ruidos en la cama, los resortes rechinando y como las respiraciones se calmaban otra vez, para volver a empezar con mayor fuerza y desplazar, un poco la cama de su posición normal.

Los ojos de Matthew estaban abiertos como platos, y en su cabeza un montón de situaciones pasaban, desde cosas inocentes hasta otras indecentes estremeciéndose de tan solo visualizarlas y sentir como la bilis se le agolpaba en la garganta por el asco y la vergüenza que tenía.

Disimuladamente, para hacerse notar un poco, se acomodó en su cama, volviendo a quedar con la mirada a la pared pero ahora con la mano derecha estrujando sus sábanas al seguir oyendo esas respiraciones agitadas; de pronto se detuvieron, oyó como el resorte de la cama de su hermano crujió y le oyó irse sin explicaciones, temblando notoriamente del miedo que tenía.

-¿Matthieu? Oh, Alfred, eres tú. -la voz de su _papa_ le hizo calmarse un poco, pero aún así agradeció que nadie pudiera ver su palidez cuando oyó la puerta del refrigerador cerrarse.- Deberías hacer menos ruido si vas a comer... ¿No es muy tarde?

-Temprano, papá. -corrigió el otro, con la voz algo pastosa. Matthew se dio un golpe en la frente por imbécil, ¡Suerte de él que no creía en Dios! Si no tendría que haber ido a pedir perdón por los pensamientos obscenos que pasaron por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

-Vete a dormir y deja de comer, que _papa Francis_ terminará poniendo más verduras a tu comida. A la cama.

-..-..-..-

El rostro de Matthew, a la mañana siguiente, estaba contraído por los recuerdos que seguían corriendo por su cabeza. Cuando miró el plato de verduras de Alfred y a sus padres, no pudo evitar evocar esas imágenes y se puso de pie precipitadamente.

-L-lo siento, no tengo hambre, gracias, me iré. Adiós. -y, tomando sus cosas, salió apresurado, ignorando que sus gafas se habían quedado en su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Alfred, he dicho que nada de groserías. -Arthur dejó su taza de té en el plato y le dirigió una mirada a Francis, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿De qué le has hablado a Matthew ahora, Francis?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué supones que fui yo? -preguntó, algo ofendido el otro, dejando su taza de café en el plato, mirándole con confusión.

-¡Eres quien le contó a Matt sobre como se tienen los hijos!

-¡Porque tú no lo ibas a hacer, Arthur! Te daba miedo traumar a los niños, y papa Francis no les dejó secuela alguna, ¿Cierto, Alfred?

-Esto...

-Calla y asiente. -le cortó el otro, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No le hables así a Alfred, _bloody wanker_!

-Cinco euros a la caja de las maldiciones papá~ -Alfred, con una sonrisa amplia, hizo que ambos detuvieran su pelea y se miraran, sonriendo un poco avergonzados por haberse comportado como unos niños.

-Bueno... Mattie sí se traumó esa vez, pero solo un poco, se le pasó en unas horas. Puedo asegurarlo. Volverá como nuevo, ¿No?

-..-..-..-

 _-¿A-Aló, tío Scott? ¿Puedo quedarme unos días allá? ... sí, otra vez. Lo siento. ¡F-Fue culpa de Alfred esta vez, no de papa Francis! S-sí... llegaré puntual. Gracias._


End file.
